<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玻璃纸之夜 by kuxva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195943">玻璃纸之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva'>kuxva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玻璃纸之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界迈过千禧年之后，巫师和麻瓜之间越发模糊的边界感促使巫师娱乐行业的迅速创立。有了越发普及的电视和不断更新迭代的摄影设备的辅助，由原先在好莱坞工作的巫师导演和演员们带头跳槽，英国魔法界在影视行业拔得头筹，先后出品了几部口碑好剧：悬疑剧《地下室》、职场爱情剧《情迷圣芒戈》等等。<br/>麻瓜科技已经走入了巫师的生活，然而马尔福庄园的德拉科对于当代电视节目流行趋势一无所知。在他所度过的28年无趣生活中，电视从未顺利走进他的客厅——即使庄园的女主人是位当红的演员，他始终认为这个小箱子是麻瓜的陷阱，连同对影视业嗤之以鼻。<br/>“只要打开，就会中了麻瓜的魔法——他们称之为‘科技’，让你一连十个小时坐在那个亮晶晶的屏幕前，促使人的眨眼频率降低，最后导致你的视力下降。最近我可收治了不少视力下降的儿童，他们的家长都误以为这是被某种魔法生物叮咬之后的症状。”他对太太这样说。<br/>德拉科从波士顿的医学研讨会回来的第二天是个晴朗的好天，金色的阳光和几缕稀薄的云装点着马尔福庄园客厅的窗。窗边摆着一张扶手椅，椅子斜对着一口深色的落地钟，德拉科握着今天的《预言家日报》坐下时，它恰好懒懒散散地敲了几下。<br/>钟声盖住了他的声音，迫使他停止滔滔不绝。于是他扫了一眼报纸头版，再看向他的太太。<br/>“今天的头版是什么？”潘西对着镜子补妆。<br/>“在说个今晚的什么颁奖晚会——老天，他们是没有东西可以写了吗？打开报纸的时候我还以为自己在看三流小报，想不到娱乐至死的风气已经蔓延到《预言家日报》了。”<br/>德拉科把报纸翻到C版，抖了抖，好让纸张更平整。<br/>尽管德拉科极力否认，但不难看出他不屑的态度源于对潘西成就的嫉妒心，而他自己狡猾地将其粉饰成“心怀国家建设”——他对自己的妻子说：“比起演员和电影这类肤浅的玩意儿，人们更应该关注伦敦那边的最新研究成果。”<br/>“你现在像只聒噪的鹦鹉，亲爱的。承认吧，你只是因为名气不如我而自卑。”<br/>“我只是在陈述事实。这些演员、电影的相关报道、八卦、桃色新闻毫无意义，这和从前的杂耍有什么区别？”<br/>潘西踩着高跟鞋走到壁炉边，抓起一把飞路粉朝里边一掷，拿着魔杖的右手指着德拉科的方向晃了晃，嗤笑一声喊出目的地，身影虚晃一下，最终消失在壁炉里。<br/>她给德拉科的临别礼物是一份被划烂的报纸。</p><p>第二天的庄园里潘西的身影没能出现，德拉科在报纸的头版看见了她。<br/>整张报纸用照他来说没必要的巨量篇幅描述了整场晚会，当然了，多数笔墨用于描述潘西。她的妆容、首饰、礼服——报纸宣称她身上的曳地黑色长裙是花了三个巫师设计师心血和时间的作品，而他清楚这是六个设计师的手笔——不过知道确切的数字并无意义，因为在那张会动的照片里，只有潘西才是光彩照人的主角。马尔福庄园的女主人脸上挂着恰如其分的笑，标志性的短发造型和红唇也出现在了照片里，她的手中捧着“最佳女主演”的奖杯，朝德拉科眨眼。<br/>这时德拉科才想起来，前天——不，前天他还在波士顿，大前天，也可能是上周，潘西要求他在圣诞节送她一束玫瑰。<br/>潘西的爱好德拉科从来心知肚明，收集亮晶晶又价格昂贵的垃圾是她最大的乐趣。<br/>德拉科大前年送给她的礼物是一座太平洋上的私人岛屿，前年是请设计师替她设计的一套首饰，上面缀了不少昂贵宝石，其中的耳环昨晚就挂在潘西的耳朵上。去年的圣诞节没有礼物——他们那会儿正在闹离婚，圣诞节前后恰好是吵得最凶的时候，德拉科拉不下脸去送她东西。结果次年一月初两人又好得如胶似漆，潘西狮子大开口，可他依旧心甘情愿掏出腰包来补偿她的圣诞。<br/>肤浅的、拜金的。他如此形容自己的爱妻。德拉科对这样庸俗的灵魂爱得情真意切，只因为对方越是堕落得彻底，他才能爱得肆无忌惮——更何况她拥有一副美艳皮囊。<br/>潘西开口要一束玫瑰，他就要为她献上最昂贵的。或许又是一连串和玫瑰有关的奢侈品——装在漂亮玻璃瓶里的香水可以作为前戏，再加上一大堆还没有在他的脑海里形成雏形的奢侈品——事实上这是德拉科贫瘠的想象力能作出的最大努力。<br/>完美的晚餐，浪漫的氛围，愉悦的性爱，再加上这些礼物，他确信今年他们将拥有史无前例的完美圣诞。</p><p>平安夜当天下了雨。<br/>客厅窗边的扶手椅空了出来，窗帘在冷风中鼓起下摆，轻轻搭在椅子的扶手上。一旁的的蜡烛快要燃尽了，乳白色的蜡泪顺着烛台往下淌，在桌面上留下一滩凝固的眼泪。烛焰被吹得左摇右摆，却奇迹般得没有熄灭。窗户开了三分之一，不少雨点争先恐后地想往室内挤。<br/>看来这场雨来得很急。<br/>潘西裹着晨袍下了楼，家养小精灵立刻眨着大眼睛迎上来问她想要什么早餐，另一位贴心地替她关上了窗户，打了个响指让客厅恢复如初。<br/>她还没从朦胧睡梦中彻底清醒过来，等到啜饮一口咖啡，鼻尖被咖啡的香气笼罩后，饮品向上蒸腾的热气才算正式唤醒了她的身体。<br/>“德拉科呢？”<br/>“主人今早出门了，但他没有告诉我们要去哪儿，女主人。”马尔福家的小精灵耷拉着耳朵，迈出的两条小细腿下一秒就要带着自己的身子冲向墙，让它受到违反家养小精灵行为准则之类东西的惩罚。<br/>上一次德拉科一夜未归并没有得到什么好结果：潘西当时在片场接到布雷斯的电话，接起来发现电话那端是带着鼻音说话的德拉科，后者哭诉在酒吧被几个陌生人灌得不省人事，醒来之后发现身上值钱的、不值钱的东西都被搜刮一空。之后据布雷斯透露，德拉科被她接走前，脸上还挂着女人的唇印。<br/>“他最好别是去搞外遇了。”<br/>潘西的魔杖带着她幻影移形去了德拉科的狗友家：布雷斯的公寓空空如也——大概他正躺在哪个女人的臂弯里；又到了西奥多家的厨房，诺特夫妇正戴着围裙在灶台前你侬我侬。<br/>“真恶心，达芙妮。”不请自来的潘西批评道。<br/>达芙妮很擅长翻旧账：“读书的时候你和德拉科在休息室腻歪我们可从没说过你。”<br/>潘西立刻扯开话题，朝西奥多努努嘴：“德拉科昨晚在你这儿吗？”<br/>“昨晚我和达芙妮看完夜场电影回来也没见到德拉科。他难道没回家吗？真是稀奇。我记得他从那次喝得烂醉被抢劫之后就发誓再也不会夜不归宿了。”<br/>“口信呢？也没有吗？”<br/>“没有，没有。”<br/>“那你该去圣芒戈问问，说不定有什么十万火急的情况需要他处理。”<br/>潘西又挥动魔杖，她赶到德拉科的办公室门口时还能听见自己向诺特夫妇道别的尾音。<br/>“马尔福医生不在，女士，他去过圣诞节了。”<br/>再到德拉科常去的酒吧，她恰好站在舞池的中央，一夜未睡的店员在空荡荡的酒吧里挥着魔杖打扫卫生，见到她时惊叫出声：“你是潘西——”<br/>整趟行程只花了六分钟。<br/>潘西重新瘫坐回客厅沙发上，沙发承载了她的重量后略微下陷。她把手臂放在身体两侧，皮革光滑的触感顺着指尖漫上来，给了她一个冷冰冰的拥抱。<br/>与思想腐朽、思维古板的丈夫不同，潘西自认为时髦新潮、愿意接受新事物。她作为第一批适应麻瓜科技的纯血巫师，带领几位家底丰厚的贵族投资了英国本土巫师影视公司。现在这家公司成了巫师影视界势头最大的公司，而潘西在成为股东后的一年后与便经纪公司签约。<br/>德拉科对此知之甚少，潘西也鲜少和他谈起工作。德拉科作为新时代的科技盲对电影始终保持激进的批判态度，但他的夫人认为从电影诞生伊始又在麻瓜手中发展多年，已经成为一种成熟的新型艺术形式，可鉴赏价值与博物馆里的雕塑齐平。<br/>潘西将表演视为人生的意义，力争每个出演的机会，因此她职业生涯难免伴着一些不择手段。拿脍炙人口的电影《维罗妮卡》举例，原定的女主角并不是潘西，但在电影开拍当日，潘西让这位劲敌摔断了手。目送着这位可怜的女演员被人送去圣芒戈后，这位替补演员毛遂自荐，一跃成为女主演。<br/>潘西粉黑参半，但碍于她优越的自身条件和过硬的背景，依旧有不少导演捧着剧本请她参演。<br/>今晚8点会有一档口碑不错的娱乐节目播出圣诞特辑。按照往年惯例，其中一个环节会邀请当红演员、明星、网红参与。节目组联系她时，她的经纪人警告她要好好把握：这会是她改善观众眼中形象的最好机会。<br/>而她却因为不辞而别的德拉科和他口头保证的完美圣诞推掉了。<br/>潘西拍了拍手，家养小精灵眨巴着大眼睛出现在她的面前。<br/>“替我挑一套上镜的衣服。”</p><p>威尔特郡到伦敦的火车在半路耽搁了十分钟，德拉科提着手提箱下车时的表情像和一车厢的麻瓜共处了十年之久。<br/>伦敦的魔药与医疗研究中心在清晨失窃。小偷离开时触发了警报，安保人员赶去时被埋伏着的小偷同伙的石化咒击中，对方在破坏了一路东西之后扬长而去。<br/>魔法部的猫头鹰在德拉科赶到之前就带来信告知小偷已经被扭送到魔法法律执行司，而失窃的魔药还在“极力搜寻中”。<br/>尽管来时他就做好了心理准备，但看见现场的一片狼藉他还是把自己的修养抛到脑后：“妈的，这狗杂种。”<br/>小偷大概听闻了魔药与医疗研究中心的大名，却分不清哪一瓶才是那瓶被报道的价格高昂、能够治愈心脏病的药剂，他带走了好几柜子的魔药。被碰倒的药瓶散落一地，魔药混合在一起冒出的味道闻着就像一个15岁魁地奇球队击球手脱下来的鞋味。<br/>德拉科掏出魔杖指着那滩混合物施了一个清洁咒。柜子上还有些倒下的玻璃瓶和玻璃碎片没有处理，不过他目前无暇顾及这些，当务之急是赶在全球卫生与魔药协会到来之前重新配好这剂能治好心脏病的魔药，并把它完好无损地交到那些人手里进行试验。<br/>他猜测自己的一位同事现在还和麻瓜们一起被困在高速公路上——感谢现任魔法部部长赫敏·格兰杰在圣诞节前临时颁布的规定：圣诞节期间麻瓜外出频繁，巫师禁止在8：00-23：00期间使用魔法交通物品。另外一位在假期前的一周就不停炫耀自己要和新婚妻子去挪威过节，还有一个连平时上班都不怎么积极，遇上今天这样需要加班加点的棘手任务，德拉科估计对方至少会在1小时之后才出现在实验室。<br/>作为圣芒戈魔药及植物中毒科的主治医生兼伦敦魔药与医疗研究中心的药剂师，德拉科上一次单独调配魔药还是在几年前——为了协助她的妻子在一场恶性竞争中获胜，他充当了那位摔断手的女病人十分钟的主治医生，给她喂了一勺热腾腾的魔药——用于延缓对方的骨骼生长。虽然这让那位被冒充的医生因为用错药而被投诉，但潘西也借此成功获得了电影的主角。就德拉科而言，与之相比其他一切所付出的代价都不值得一谈。<br/>好在小偷没有顺手牵羊把原材料也洗劫一空，那张记录下每种材料用量的配方也被他贴身保管着。工作还不算太困难，但把那张复杂到夸张的配料表从头到尾扫一遍仍旧很吃力。<br/>德拉科希望自己赶得上平安夜。</p><p>马尔福庄园的家养小精灵们在三天之前就因为主人的吩咐忙里忙外。德拉科需要一顿丰盛、口味极佳，同时也需要有些新意的晚餐。<br/>从清晨到夜晚十点，马尔福家的厨房已经囤满了一盘盘被施了保温咒的食物。它们应当在钟声敲过十八次之后被端上餐桌，但这得建立在主人到家的基础上。家养小精灵手册里没有教导它们当主人的命令自相矛盾时该怎么办。<br/>错过奢侈品店营业时间的德拉科·马尔福不会考虑到小精灵的两难，他有自己的烦恼。<br/>十分钟之前德拉科从街上抢了一个麻瓜的玫瑰花，摆在花束正中间的小卡片被他用魔法改成了潘西的名字，又念了个咒语让花朵看上去娇艳欲滴。<br/>十分钟之后他捧着花从马尔福庄园幻影移形去了西奥多家，庄园里的小精灵看着主人回家又离开，一颗颗高悬的心仍在等待他们的主人决定他们是否应该接受惩罚。<br/>“啊呀，你们夫妇俩怎么都爱一声不响幻影移形到别人家。”西奥多刚从厨房出来，手里拿着两瓶啤酒。<br/>达芙妮的声音从客厅传来：“宝贝他们在放预告了！”<br/>“看看是谁来了。”<br/>靠在沙发上的达芙妮接过西奥多手里的啤酒，回头朝一脸狼狈的德拉科打了个招呼：“你怎么来这里了？不和潘西一起过节吗？”<br/>德拉科尴尬地耸耸肩，怀里的一大捧玫瑰显得无所适从：“潘西有来过你们家吗？”<br/>沙发面前的电视正在播送八点整的节目预告，左下角的节目名称让德拉科有些熟悉，或许是某一天的晚餐上潘西顺嘴提到的。<br/>“她在上午来过，”西奥多喝了口酒望向他，“来找你。”<br/>“你昨晚不会又犯酒瘾去买醉了吧？潘西上一次砸了你大半个酒窖的时候你可是信誓旦旦地发过誓的。”他调侃道。<br/>“等等，潘西不是推掉了那个节目吗？”达芙妮指着电视屏幕示意德拉科去看。<br/>那个用麻瓜科技造出来的小盒里装着一个亢奋的男声，男声吐出的每一个今晚特邀嘉宾的特征都与潘西吻合。<br/>达芙妮倚着西奥多的肩，幸灾乐祸地举起手中的啤酒向德拉科致意：“祝你好运。”</p><p>潘西的报复欲体现在各方各面。<br/>德拉科和潘西从求婚到结婚已相处将近7年时间，撇去学生时代的交往，德拉科能罗列出一长串清单控诉潘西的报复行为。他单方面认为自己是那个始终在婚姻生活中忍气吞声的人，事实上，他忽略了自己往往会以牙还牙。<br/>两人都对如此离经叛道的婚姻生活乐此不疲，但德拉科对潘西报复行为的最大接受上限止步于私人生活。德拉科料定潘西会在节目中对他造谣——圣芒戈和魔药与医疗研究中心都不会接受一个劣迹斑斑的医生。<br/>经历了几个幻影移形，玫瑰花窝在德拉科的怀里萎靡得无可救药，好在他与潘西共有的低俗品味认为这样的花朵更显得真诚。<br/>他对着大楼底下的玻璃窗梳了梳头发，把领带扯松又系紧，在门可罗雀的街上重新演练了一遍自己想好的借口。落泪，他的脑子朝他喊。于是就有了几滴眼泪在他的眼眶打转。走进电梯前他还在心里吹嘘自己的表演天赋。<br/>德拉科前半生中唯一看过的电影是潘西参演的一部爱情片，后者强迫他参加了利兹市的首映礼，他的唯一观后感就是那个男主角实在差强人意。<br/>依照他的个人意见，那位男演员表现得糟糕透顶。<br/>惊恐的时候瞪眼、愤怒的时候瞪眼，要是德拉科没有和他有现实中的交集，他会以为那只是他差强人意的演技。<br/>“噢，原来他在现实中也这样。”德拉科捧着花站在特邀嘉宾休息室中恍然大悟。<br/>感谢布雷斯。德拉科觉得今天幸运女神格外眷顾他，联系到担任今晚节目主持人的好友之后，他顺利混进了节目组的工作人员队伍中，找到了位于特邀嘉宾休息室中的潘西。当然，布雷斯·扎比尼答应帮忙的条件是让他看着潘西，不要让那个男演员骨折。<br/>“你——算了，别让他住院。”他如此叮嘱。<br/>潘西依旧是一头短发，傲慢的表情被妆容弱化了，她脸上的颜色与服装适配，显得和谐。德拉科虽然对化妆说不出什么名堂，但他一肚子蜜语甜言倒是可以用于夸赞潘西的美貌。<br/>“你今天真好看。”<br/>说这话的时机不太对，潘西正忙着给对方的手缠上胶带。<br/>女人听后瞟了他一眼和他手里的玫瑰，阴阳怪气地找茬：“你的意思是我平时不好看，所以你才半夜跑出去是吗？”<br/>“我有要务在身，晚上接到紧急工作很正常，我又不是念几句台词就能挣到一大笔钱。”德拉科只能怪自己的嘴见到潘西就不会说话。依照目前的局面来看，他在楼下排练所花的一分钟毫无意义。<br/>“那你现在跑来是希望我能把这束病歪歪的玫瑰花，放到彰显你职业生涯结束的纪念碑上吗？”<br/>“要是你真打算在节目里造我的谣，我建议你分出一半的花来纪念你的演员职涯。”<br/>德拉科盼着潘西能给他一个台阶下。至少在80岁之前，他还不想和潘西搞得鱼死网破。<br/>“怎么？你是想把这个垃圾带到台前，对着所有观众说是我绑架了他？”<br/>两人之间的气氛愈发剑拔弩张，潘西抽出了魔杖威胁道：“相信我，别人只会觉得你是因为我曝出了你的黑料而想朝我泼脏水。”<br/>气急败坏的潘西可能会对自己的丈夫施个恶咒，但感谢梅林，感谢那位男演员，同样感谢德拉科自己闯进休息室的时机恰当，男演员的魔杖还在他的身边。他一句“除你武器”，让潘西的魔杖脱了手，落到地上打了几个滚。<br/>他撞开德拉科，连滚带爬地奔向门把手，试图用颤抖的声音大声呼救。<br/>德拉科把怀里的玫瑰抛向潘西，花朵簇拥着的贺卡歪了歪，“潘西，我一如既往地爱你”的字样露了出来。他抽出魔杖，一道噤声咒下去，男演员只顺利吐出了前半个音节。<br/>可惜他还有腿。<br/>德拉科替潘西处理的竞争对手不止那个断了腿的女演员，要是被施了噤声咒的男演员跑进了直播现场，免不了会引来魔法部调查。他还太年轻，还没有在医学领域发光发热，被吊销药剂师执照实属不幸。<br/>出了休息室，德拉科和潘西不再敢用魔咒，担心咒语的光芒会招来不必要的麻烦。<br/>德拉科怀疑梅林可能昨晚在他的梦里给他喂了福灵剂，让他一路上都幸运地没有遇到任何人。<br/>德拉科与男演员在到达演播厅之前拉近了距离，对方被按倒在地时孤注一掷地朝潘西施了个无声咒，后者瞥了一眼只有布雷斯的舞台，侧身躲过咒语提前上了台。男演员的魔咒烧穿了演播厅一侧的地板，而魔咒的声音被台下观众的掌声所掩盖住了。<br/>“各位晚上好，我是潘西·帕金森。”<br/>“晚上好，潘西。我注意到你捧着一束玫瑰，它有什么特别之处吗？”潘西的上台时间比原定早了半小时，在她之前本应还有一个环节。好在多年的主持经验让布雷斯熟练掌握了随机应变，他快速找到切入点，开始这一环节。<br/>“这是我的丈夫刚才寄到后台的，我只是想给你们看看这花有多好看，再顺便告诉你们我和我的丈夫有多爱对方。”潘西的玩笑效果不错，场内气氛迅速活跃起来。<br/>她略微偏过头朝德拉科的方向眨了眨眼，后者的腿压着被打晕的男演员，夸张地给了她一个飞吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>